


Office

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Flirting, Co-workers, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, I didn't get into it but eddie's not actually married. he's divorced but not openly, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Secret Relationship, Stanley Uris is So Done, not that it matters. I'm sure he and richie were inspecting hole punchers in that cupboard, why did I have to say hole punchers? staplers. yes staplers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak are work colleagues in an office building and they loathe each other, constantly pranking one another. Stan Uris is starting to get annoyed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris (mentioned), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris & Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Office

“Hey, Stan,” Richie leaned across his desk into his colleague’s work space. Stan barely grunted in acknowledgement, refusing to take his eyes off of his computer, “how much would you give me if I get this in Kaspbrak’s coffee?”

Stan looked at the nickel Richie was holding to Eddie Kaspbrak’s desk, at least five rows away from theirs. He thought for a moment.

“$50,” he said, turning back to his work. It was never good news when Richie got a dumb idea. Stan glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye, “although it’d be easier to just ask him out.”

Richie was already lining up his shot, shrugging off Stan’s comment, “dunno what you mean.”

Stan shook his head, refusing to take part in yet another scheme that would end with Kaspbrak yelling at him. It was always the same with the two of them, playing pranks on each other, winding each other up, baiting, poking, annoying. It didn’t take a genius to see what was really going on. Stan had to admit he was rather curious. Richie finally threw the nickel and immediately ducked out of sight, grinning when he heard Eddie’s usual sigh of frustration. He watched as Eddie stood from his seat and stormed towards the kitchen, returning with wads of paper towels to dry his shirt. He spotted Stan looking and shook his head.

“Stan, whatever he made you bet, I’ll double it if you delete what he’s working on.”

“I’ll do it for free.”

Richie was too busy celebrating his shot to notice Stan lean over and switch off his computer, erasing all the work he’d done during the day. It wasn’t much but it was enough to keep him past the end of his shift to make it up. He groaned.

“Stan! I thought we were bros.”

“You weren’t doing anything anyway.”

* * *

“Tozier!” Eddie stormed over to Richie’s desk, placing both hands on the back of his chair and spinning him around. Immediately, he shoved something behind his back and feigned an innocent smile. Eddie sighed, barely getting his words out through his tightly gritted teeth, “did you take my lunch again? My wife makes that especially. I have allergies.”

Stan held in a deep sigh, trying to concentrate on finishing his last bit of work before his lunch break. He liked to leave work and meet his wife so they could spend their respective lunch hours together.

“That explains why it tastes like shit,” Richie said, sticking out his tongue in disgust. He relinquished the other half of the sandwich, holding it out for Eddie. It was his turn to look disgusted.

“Well, I’m not gonna eat it now. It’s a well known fact you never wash your hands.”

“Watch me a lot in the bathroom, do you?” Richie waggled his eyebrows playfully, that stupid grin plastered on his face. Stan refrained from chuckling at that. Eddie didn’t look impressed and Richie rolled his eyes, “oh, relax. I’ll order pizza.”

Eddie sighed, shaking his head, "no, thank you. My wife usually has leftovers at home.”

"Suit yourself, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie winked exaggeratedly, leaning back in his chair, “try not to get laid too much. There’s still half of the shift left.”

Eddie just flipped him off as he went to retrieve his bag from his desk. Richie allowed himself a lingering glance before turning to Stan, elbowing him playfully.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Stan Man.”

“Sorry, Richie, I’m meeting Patty,” he slung his bag over his shoulder, clapping Richie on the shoulder, “she just started maternity leave.”

Richie shook his head in disappointment, “fuck, I need a boyfriend.”

* * *

Stan pushed away from his desk and yawned, rubbing at the curls on his head. He glanced at his watch. Only thirty minutes until the end of his shift. He glanced at Richie’s screen, surprised to find he’d caught up with most of the work he’d lost earlier. Richie had gone to use the bathroom and left his phone on the desk, near to where Stan happened to be looking. It wasn’t his fault he saw the new message flash on the screen.

🍝

_supply cupboard. 10 mins_

Stan stared at the message in confusion, wondering what the fuck it meant. He quickly shook his head, turning back to his monitor. It was none of his business. Richie returned a few minutes later, shaking his wet hands in the air much to Stan’s disgust. Stan watched out of the corner of his eye as Richie lazily picked up his phone, tapping away before a huge grin lit up his face.

“What?”

Richie quickly schooled his expression, dropping his phone nonchalantly, “nothing. Just thinking about you naming your kid Curious.”

Stan didn’t buy that for a minute but it did make him smile. A moment later, he noticed Eddie get up from his desk and head towards the stairs leading to the second floor offices and storage rooms. Stan frowned but said nothing, shrugging it off. Until Richie stood also, badly faking a yawn.

"I gotta take a smoke break, man. I’m gonna die if I don’t get one of those things in my mouth right now.”

Stan eyed him suspiciously but nodded, also making to stand up, “yeah, I could use some fresh air, now that you mention it.”

“What, so you can complain about the smell for the rest of the day?” Richie scoffed, chuckling as he pushed Stan’s chair back under his desk, “no way, office boy. You stay put.”

Stan shook his head but watched discreetly as Richie stealthily bypassed the doors leading to the designated smoking area and head straight for the staircase. Stan took a moment to process everything. It couldn’t be, could it? Then, he realised Richie hadn’t even taken his cigarettes.


End file.
